


я бы, без сомнений, улыбался, пока ты задыхаешься

by titofys



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Нездоровые отношения, ангст, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titofys/pseuds/titofys
Summary: Нескончаемое колесо сансары, из которого Тайлер, по идее, должен выбраться, наоборот его очень даже привлекало. Те, кто крутятся в колесе обречены на страдания; те, кто выбрались из колеса прибывают в нирване. Тайлер постоянно перерождается, проживая одну и ту же жизнь, каждый раз находя в ней Джоша. Но он не страдает.[songfic: choke - idkhow]
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	я бы, без сомнений, улыбался, пока ты задыхаешься

— Мы уже давно не подростки, чтобы баловаться романтикой! 

Джош опять задыхался. Тонкие пальцы, обвитые вокруг его шеи, сжимали его сильнее с каждой секундой нарастающего гнева Тайлера. Сонная артерия пульсировала под его ладонью, отдавая вибрацией по всему телу; чуть ли не слышался хруст шейных позвонков. 

— Т-тай… — еле слышно доносится до его чуткого слуха.

Тайлер вдыхает полной грудью, в упор глядя на наполненные искренним страхом глаза парня, зрачки которых, казалось, достигнули минимального размера. И он резко отпускает его.

— Я столько раз об этом говорил, — Джош больно упал на пол, стараясь опереться о него ладонями. Он не слышал его, а только пытался нормализовать дыхание и пульс, но Тайлер будто и не замечал этого. — Почему ты меня не слушаешь?  
— Тайлер…  
— Заткнись.

Мандраж снова охватывает всё тело парня, накрывая его, словно огромное цунами, Джош не слышит его.   
— Тайл-лер.  
— Заткнись!

Всё новые солёные бусинки скатывались с красных щёк мальчишки, поочередно падая на пол, как из поломанного кухонного крана. Джош не хочет смотреть на него, но не может даже слышать.

— Джош? Ты _опять_ плачешь? — фальшивая забота, которая всегда действовала на Джоша, и о которой он никогда не задумывался. — Милый, я не хотел, — те же пальцы, что душили Дана теперь утирают капли с его щёк, с которых не сошла прилившая кровь.  
— Тайлер, — парень не отстраняется, подняв на Джозефа влажные от удушения и обиды глаза, где отчётливо сверкали искры невинности и страха.  
— Я с тобой, тш-ш, — ненастоящие в то же время каждый раз успокаивающие касания снова срабатывают, Джош тянется к его чистой и без всяких синяков шее, осторожно обвивая руками и утыкаясь лбом ему в грудь.

У Тайлера никогда не возникала даже единая мысль о том, что он делает что-то не так. Джош ведь всё ещё с ним? Значит всё хорошо. Тайлер не верил в любовь, да и вообще мало во что верил, и в это «мало» входила как раз таки своя невинность.  
Парень, всё ещё обнимая своего «любимого», немного покачивается из стороны в сторону, еле слышно напевая свою придуманную когда-то мелодию, словно успокаивая ребёнка колыбельной.

— Я люблю тебя, — Джош не понимает, что может ошибаться; он не знает, что это только привязанность.  
— Не обманывай себя, милый. Ты не любишь.

В ответ только вполне ожидаемая тишина. Безумные смешки Тайлера звенят в ушах Джоша, пробежавшись ознобом от верхушек ушей к позвонкам. 

— Почему так происходит? — парнишка с голубыми волосами спрашивал об этом не у Тайлера и не у себя, скорее у пустоты. Ему не нужен был ответ.

Мелодия парня продолжилась, как и лёгкие покачивания, всё это вводило Джоша в транс. Тайлер словно витал в облаках, видя вокруг себя крылатых ангелов. И он был уверен, что после смерти попадёт в райский сад. Он чувствовал, что правда бывал там, просто как и остальные ослушался правил, написанных Создателем. И каждый раз плевал он на эти запреты. Его запретным плодом был Джош. Он всё равно кусал его, зарабатывая себе с каждым надкусыванием новые грехи, за которые должен отдуваться на Земле. Но Тайлер снова попадёт на небеса и снова встретит Джоша. Нескончаемое колесо сансары, из которого Тайлер, по идее, должен выбраться, наоборот его очень даже привлекало. Те, кто крутятся в колесе обречены на страдания; те, кто выбрались из колеса прибывают в нирване. Тайлер постоянно перерождается, проживая одну и ту же жизнь, каждый раз находя в ней Джоша. Но он не страдает. Хотя кажется, что с каждым перерождением Тайлер теряет моральные принципы, проживая свою жизнь хуже и хуже.  
У Джоша голова пуста; там, где устроились свободные полки сознания, слышался тихий свист, становящийся всё громче. Голубоволосого ангела никто не спрашивал, хотел ли он быть покусанным. Рано или поздно плод сгниёт. И Тайлер останется в своём саду.

***

— Ты бы хотел меня убить?

Слова врезаются в мысли Тайлера, высвечиваясь яркими, словно рекламные вывески буквами, но принося боль, как от оставленного ожогом клеймо.

— Я думал об этом.

На лице Джоша даже нет простого удивления, он просто пожимает плечами, снова взглянув на палящее уходящее за горизонт солнце. Джош любит оранжевые закаты. И он, словно дитё, покачивает ногами в воздухе, пока Тайлер, не выронив ни слова, пытается найти в нём что-то новое, чего не удалось найти в прошлых жизнях. Как бы то ни было, Джош остаётся Джошем: невинным ребёнком, застрявшим в теле парня, который верит в любовь. В какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной Тайлер подарил ему эту любовь. Кто знает, может в следующей жизни так и будет.  
Голубоволосый ангел отнюдь не подозревал, что судьба могла бы сложиться совершенно по-другому. Правда, ему легче, ведь он не знает о существовании колеса, он живёт одну жизнь. В которой неизменно появляется Тайлер.

***

Тайлер не любит закаты. Зато ему нравилось серое небо. Знаете, противно серое, как будто в небе осел пепел. Он по-настоящему любил дым. Запах пожара, оседающий в лёгких и оставляющий после себя противное едкое послевкусие.  
Голубоволосому ангелу нравилось чувствовать тепло от костра на кончиках пальцев. 

— Любишь огонь?   
— Я люблю тепло, — грустно подаёт голос Джош. Потому что он любил тепло, которое излучал Тайлер. Раньше, при первом знакомстве.

Для Джозефа это знакомство далеко не первое.

— Знаешь, если бы я мог, я бы сжёг этот город к чертям.

Услышав эту довольно чудную реплику, Джош только слабо улыбнулся, обняв руками свои колени. Со временем становилось холоднее, костёр медленно потухал, как и надежды Дана на то, что Тайлер снова станет тёплым.

— Ты не понимаешь, Джош. Я хотел бы сжечь всё дотла.  
— Ты бы хотел сжечь меня.

И это никак не трогает Тайлера, потому что он никогда не воспринимал слова Джоша всерьёз. Враньё. Всё чаще Джош задумывается о своей смерти, и вероятно, на это влияет Джозеф.

***

— Перестань, блять! — щёки Джоша снова пылают от ударов, он молча терпел и ждал, когда Тайлер успокоится. — ты правда хочешь умереть?!  
— Ты не хочешь моей смерти? — тихо, но с лёгким недоумением выдаёт парень, удивлённо уставившись на «любимого» невинными глазами.

Тайлер внезапно прекратил дарить ему новые пощёчины, обегая глазами его лицо. Он хочет найти в них обман, но безуспешно. Ангелы не врут.

— Ты не должен умереть раньше меня, — пусто прозвучало из уст Тайлера, он вплёл свои длинные пальцы в мягкие небесные кудри. Джош тает в его касаниях снова и снова.  
— Но если умрёшь ты, то и я тоже.  
— Милый, — он всё ещё поражается детскому удивлению Джоша, неужели можно жить с таким мировоззрением? — Ты ведь понимаешь, что любовь до гроба и смерть в один день - лишь выдумки?   
— Я бы хотел умереть с тобой в один день, — будто бы пропустив мимо ушей слова Тайлера, выдал парень.  
— Я уже говорил, что романтика - баловство.

И снова воцаряется молчание, давящее на него со всех сторон, как тиски.  
В какие-то моменты единственное, в чём нуждался Джош — только лишь один вдох. Что-то произошло, что сейчас Джош нуждается в уединении с Тайлером. Он мечтал, чтобы парень чувствовал всё то же самое, что и он к нему, но Тайлер безэмоциональная статуя, которая умела душить и очаровывать. 

_душитьочаровыватьдушитьочаровывать_

***

— Я люблю тебя, Тайлер, — Джош бессмысленно повторял это из раза в раз, в груди Тайлера рождалось привычное чувство вдыхания дыма. Они пылали. Никто из них почему-то не сдвигался с места. — я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, люблю, Тайлер, — бессвязные речи парня превратились в шёпот, но Тайлер внимательно слушал каждое произнесённое им слово.

Он знал, что через считанные минуты, а то и секунды снова попадёт в райский сад. И наслаждался этим моментом, стараясь сохранить в памяти как можно больше деталей, желая запомнить каждую мелочь. Тихий шёпот Джоша, похожий на молитву, его подрагивающие в пламенном свете ресницы, прилипшие ко лбу голубые кудри, детские объятия, такие же детские признания.

— Я мечтал умереть вместе с тобой.

Единожды за долгое время Тайлер искренне улыбался ему.

— Задуши себя, чтобы уснуть, — с каждым произнесённым словом лёгкие всё больше наполнял ядовитый дым, кислород со временем исчезал.  
— Я не хочу засыпать раньше тебя.  
— Сделай, как я прошу, — не задумываясь, дарит мягкий горький поцелуй его губам, отчего из груди Джоша выбился последний воздух.

Поцелуи являлись настолько редкой частью их жизни, что Дан выкладывал каждый из них на отдельную полку в памяти. Он чертовски зависим от Тайлера.  
Всё вокруг них пылало в пламени, Тайлер мечтал сжечь всё дотла, Джош мечтал умереть вместе с ним в один день.  
И мальчишка развязывает галстук на шее парня, завязывая его крепким узлом на своей. Оттягивает так сильно как может, пока Тайлер наблюдает за ним с счастливой улыбкой на лице.

— Поверь, после этого наступит лучшее время, — и Джош ему верит.

Джош снова задыхается, но теперь Тайлер задыхается вместе с ним. И на лице Тайлера красуется именно улыбка.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — последнее, что слышит Джош перед тем, как его сознание окунулось в неизвестную темноту.

Колесо сансары создано для страданий. Тайлер понял это слишком поздно.  
В следующей жизни Тайлер не встретил голубоволосого ангела.


End file.
